The Adventures Of Zephyr Volume 1
by larryeedwards1
Summary: The cringy story of the Adventures of Zephyr I made in 2017.
1. Chapter 1

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;" I was only 12 years old, when my old mentor and friend Nimbus trained me how to create a tornado, mother nature's most powerful storms sucking up anything that gets in its path. Some say that it's work of God other say its a punishment. My name is Zephyr, Leader of the Wind Warriors. In the late years I believed that the antimatter being Omegaton. He used me and my friends to collect his orbs and make him powered. My first mission, Route 66 a Drive in I killed lots of people….I done awful things. But. The Earth is now a safe place. My friend Nimbus who is retired and now still teaching me new things from so on the Wind Warriors on the other hand, are just as themselves. Sleeping in the day but fighting and training at night. As me and Nimbus woke up we realized that it was Spring. The most peaceful time (well in my opinion!) I place my Scarf on my face. And place my shoulder pads on my shoulders. Nimbus begins to place his hand on my shoulder and says "Zephyr?" I turn to look at him with a smile and say: What's up Nimbus?" and he asks me "What do you think happened to Cyclone and Stratos?" Well I wonder Cyclone was a traitor. We thought we could trust him… He had our soldiers killed by Shades. Creatures who enjoy killing any kind of elementals. Stratos was killed by Cyclone he protected me and Nimbus. I don't know I said. Just as we began to fly outside of our area. We noticed how sunny and bright it was. Wow! Sir Harmonium is way brighter than before! One of the Wind Warrior said. Yeah! Its as if a Fire Flyer shot the sky. Another said. When we heard the splashing of water we know if was the Water Whirls. Water beings that we helped on their journey. They went up to me and said: "Zephyr it's good to see you!" and gave me a kiss on the head. Woah! I said to myself She kissed me and woah! Nimbus smirked, saying looks like someone has lover with a wink of an eye. Oh shut up Nimbus. I gave him a nudge while trying to hide my blush. Nimbus chuckled and said: "Zep. i'm not making fun of you she likes you!" I rolled my eyes saying that I could never love her. I am wind and she is water. The Water Whirls began to ask about us and her cousins, The Stone Smashers. One of the Water Whirls grabbed one of the Wind Warrior's helmet and began to hug it! Uh can you give me that back! The Wind Warrior said. Raising his black eyebrow. Anyways why are yall hear? I asked, we must let you know that it's coming… what is I said. Nimbus began to have a worried look in his eyes I think i even saw a tear come out of his eye... ….Cyclone.. He has returned. Nimbus said, trying to hide his tears. He'll send over thousands of his troops to kill us! What do we do? I said to Nimbus. He puts his arm around my shoulder and sighs. Zephyr we fight and we win this! The Wind Warriors began to focus. The sky turned black with smoke I couldn't breath I saw him. Cyclone with his troops. Did you missed me? Cyclone asked grabbing Nimbus by the red and bright scarf he wears NO! I shouted. You can hit me, but you can't hit my friends or family. I formed a tornado with all my strength trying to suck and throw Cyclone and his troops of shades out of here. My tornado began to suck everybody up! Nimbus shouted "Everyone produce a vortex!" along with the Wind Warriors, who created the perfect vortex. Throwing out Cyclone and the rest. Stopping the tornado we are covered in blood from the fight. We need to hurry and find the LOAD STARR! This'll be our only hope of being safe! Nimbus is telling me. On it! I say without hesitation. My tailwind lifts up and flies and return to earth. With my problem the Sun. without the LOAD STARR Me or the Wind Warriors can't travel to earth without burning. Nimbus always told me to find a resting spot, and wait till it's later. Going to a Military Base called Area 51, secure Military Base…./pre 


	2. Nimbus POV preparing for battle!

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;" Zephyr has left while i'm keeping in touch with him. While I can still fly Zephyr is more stronger than me and plus, I believe that he can handle this mission. But my mouth is sore when Cyclone Punched me while Zephyr fought him. The Wind Warriors are resting and preparing for battle. With the Water Whirls who left soon as Cyclone arrived. I noticed that a scabish piece of my skin has been turned into a crystal. I hope that Cyclone didn't do anything to me. Looking around I decided to go outside and decide to collect some corn from the ground when I noticed that another scabish piece of my skin appeared again. On my hand. I decided to get the Wind Warriors and see if they can do anything about this. Hey! I yelled the Wind Warriors looked at me with a look in their eye. What is it Sir? I showed them my crystals that were on me. What do we do? A Wind Warrior said. I don't know. "How do you feel?" one of the warriors asked me. I feel odd. My hand is sweating and feels heavy! I said as I pull down my scarf from my face i see the bruises from the punch Cyclone done to me. The Wind Warriors hear Zephyr, traveling to our base with the Lightweight Object Amalgon Device, LOAD STARR. Is it set up? I asked Zephyr yeah all we need to do is have the Wind Warriors surround our base and that'll be it! Great! I said to Zephyr with a smile hidden from my scarf. May I have everyone's attention! I yelled, We need a few Wind Warriors surrounding the base! Warriors # 13,54,21,43,83,121,14,31,54,94. You'll make sure no one gets in unless it's me or Zephyr. Right the Wind Warrior said to me. We'll need to create a larger vortex Zephyr, you'll race with warrior #97 around the base using the storm gates! On it! Zephyr says to me. As the Wind Warriors were preparing I noticed my shin was turning crystallized. I was worried as I fell on my knee. At once I geared my Shoulder Pads along with my Cape and my Amulet of life. That would protect me. Incase anything happens it would send an alarm only Zephyr and the Wind Warriors can hear. The roar of the wind blasted my mind. With Zephyr's tornado forming just perfect! I noticed something….my amulet radiated a signal to my body. When I was around a Wind Warrior he didn't have white eyes like the rest of them. Fool, he chuckled grabbing me by the arm I fought back when Zephyr tried to save me. The Wind Warrior punched Zephyr knocking him into a tornado spewing all of wind. My tornado he exclaimed. You traitor! Zephyr said to the Wind Warrior. The Wind Warrior laughed and grabbed Zephyr and threw him on the LOAD STARR. Zephyr!? I exclaimed as the Wind Warrior threw him The other Wind Warriors noticed as soon they heard the noise. Cyclone arrived and chuckled. Well well, look at what we have here, thanks for surrendering, you know you made my life a lot easier! Shades capture these things! I could see Zephyr not moving while Cyclone captured the rest of the troops. It's dark now. I can't see anything using my amulet. I lighten up the area realizing that we're stuck in a chamber. Z...Zephyr? I look over to see my young friend. Not sleeping along with the Wind Warriors. I sigh, and performed the Stone Stomp. Waking everybody up. What. One of the Wind Warriors said. Did we win? Zephyr said. How in the earth did we get here? You tell me Zep. There was a traitor,One of us. Grh Zephyr said. Man does my back look ok? He turned around showing me his back seeing that there was a little blood on his side. The Wind Warriors kept trying to escape using their tornado but it fails. A Wind Warrior opens the door. Well, Did you miss me? You Zephyr he called out. Grabbing Zephyr by his tailwind let me go.. N...Nim….Nimbus?! NO! I banged my head. You Sicko let us out! I Noticed my hand was crystallized. What the- Sir! Zephyr is gone! We need a plan. What do we do?...  
Zephyr POV/pre 


	3. Zephyr POV, Captured!

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Looking at my body I am tied up. Trying to use the Stone Stomp doesn't work. I can hear Nimbus and the Wind Warriors talking. So… When are you going to talk. Cyclone asked me. Shivering and worried. Don't worry! Your friends are safe for now. He smirked. I'll tell you nothing! As I spat on Cyclone's face. He took his scarf and wiped the saliva with his scarf. If that's the way you'll be that same Wind Warrior brought one of our Wind Warriors wait please don't "Shut up." The warrior said. Your life is over. You sicko Yelled with a tear in my eye. Stratos wouldn't wanted this? Enough! A shade bit the arm off the Wind Warrior… The Wind Warrior screams. While the shade kept eating the arm of the Wind Warrior. That's it! Nimbus kicked while the Wind Warriors Used all their strength with the tornado. Now I hear the explosion of the door. Zephyr! Nimbus exclaimed. Wind Warrior! Nimbus said. Attack them! Cyclone exclaimed. The shades began to growl and trying to bite Nimbus. Get off of him! I exclaimed. And bit the neck of the shade. Yuck! I thought to myself. Oozing blood in my mouth. I spat out all the blood the shade has taken. Go Nimbus and the Wind Warriors. I got some unfinished business to take care of. Zephyr no. it's not worth it. Nimbus said. It's alright I smiled just go! So Cyclone, You killed my friend Stratos and now killed a Wind Warrior. Looks like i'll fix you. I grabbed Cyclone and ripped off his necklace and stabbed him. What No- He became crystallized. The Shaded turned into people? I couldn't believe it. People. I was shocked. You all ok? Yeah what happened? One of the humans said. Be free! I said I must go! As I flew to Harminom. Nimbus! He hugged me tightly. Are you ok? He asks me are you hurt? I'm fine I said to Nimbus. "Look at my arm." I looked at his arm crystallized. But….Nim-"i'll be fine. He told me his color was more pale looking. Can you do me a favor? He asked me. What is it? I asked trying to hide a tear in his his only hand on my shoulder. Never forget me. He said. With a wink and a smile. Take this. Nimbus gave me his amulet. This'll help you. His whole body was half crystallized. I'll never forget you. But you can't! I said with a few tears in my eyes. You were like a Father to me... "I'm sorry about this" but it's over Cyclone is dead we'll never have to worry! Zephyr. It's over! His last arm turned crystallized. You can lead the Wind Warriors, You can create a vortex! You were meant to become leader. I started to cry while Nimbus was turning into a crystal. Now at to his head. His last words was…"Zephyr…..Be…..Strong….Remember sometimes the mission chooses us"-. As he became frozen with a smile on his face. Crying on my knees I lost the only Father Figure I had He respected me and I respected him. One of the Wind Warriors place his hand on my shoulder, "Sometimes we have to sacrifice our lives to protect the ones we love". He said with a tear coming from his eye. I know… Let's give him a proper burial. Placing his body in his room since he would never decompose. His body was stored in, his photo was placed on his door to remember him. We have a lock on the door. Only I can enter. The Wind Warriors had an hour of moment of silence. While I placed my head down. I still miss my old friend. But now he's in a better place. As I fly to my area I decide to take a nap. To rest my mind. I woke up to see one of the Wind Warriors praying near Nimbus's area I wish that he never had to die but, I'll always remember him. When he died, I was the only one left to lead the Wind Warriors but I wish Nimbus was here. I really liked him as a friend. He told me to avoid trouble But don't take make trouble. It was strange. But he was very clever at fixing the LOAD STARR. The lights used to make me dizzy but Nimbus was used to it. I realized that the sky shined and brighten with light...  
/pre 


	4. Nimbus POV Dead or Alive?

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"I woke up warm and light headed to see Zephyr hugging me. Morning! He said with a smile on his face. I kept saying to myself that something was off. But I could place my finger on it. Zephyr was happy but I felt cold. Hey Zephyr? I asked, What happen last night? I asked wondering. Nothing much we just planted our crops that's it. But what about...Cyclone? He chuckled saying He's been gone for 4 years. Man that's strange I said to myself. My body feels stiff for no reason and I felt cold. I looked around seeing that the sky was bright as always. But there is something, Something that is missing. Looking at my body I see my amulet is gone. I gave that to Zephyr. Hey Zephyr, I asked "Do you still have my amulet?" I asked, amulet? You never gave me your amulet! Did you hit your head? I mean none of this happen! Uh Sir a Wind Warrior said. It's time for you to give an announcement! As I flew up and landed on the area wondering what to say then I snapped... Look this is all a vision. None of this is real! Alright Cyclone killed me and this is all in my head. I saw my death! I gave the amulet to Zephyr! Now- We thought you didn't know. Zephyr exclaimed. A voice said Remember me? Stratos! But how? This is the afterlife! You and I are dead. Stratos said. But if i'm dead how can I talk to Zephyr? I asked very confused. That amulet, you gave it to him, you've been friends with him over 10 years! He tells me. Where's Cyclone? If he is dead where is he? I asked he was erased from existence. But welcome home! As Stratos handed me his hand. I shook it, and Decided to talk to Zephyr. Hey Zep! Nudging him with my arm. Zephyr smiles saying. It's good to see you! As he bear hugged me. Over there! Look that Wind Warrior! He's alive? Of course not. Zephyr said. Hey what's up! The Wind Warrior said. Your arm! It's robonic! I exclaimed with excitement. Ah, I gotta go! As Zephyr vanish from the world. As I flew around feeling happy that there is no more suffering. I wished that I wasn't dead, but I think I feel more welcome here. But when I hear the roar of Omegaton, I jumped. What on Earth is going on, I said to myself. I look at my cape seeing that there was the same written I wrote during the Fire war, Turn Back it said. I chuckled to myself and took a deep breath. Wiping my wavy blue hair. Removing my armor. But still for some reason I remember the antimatter being Omegaton. Who froze the Wind Warriors in a crystal prison. As I tried to go back to bed, I woke up in the morning with the flowers blooming and Zephyr returned! "So happy to see you!" he said as he bro-hugged me tightly. Would you like a drink? I offered him. "No thanks Nim I'm good." he said with a smile and happiness in his eyes. I poured me a small glass of wine and enjoyed it. Woah! Stratos wasn't kidding! This stuff will make your eyes twitch. I said to Zephyr. I'm never drinking that again! Zephyr begins to chuckle while I put my hand on his shoulder. So what you been up to? I asked Zephyr. "Nothing much, A Wind Warrior graduated and earn the rights to use his tornado." Zephyr said sitting down next to me." Really? Amazing! You trained a rookie and gave him the power of the tornado! I said very shocked. "The Warrior was nervous when training, he started to get hit by the sunlight, You did too I said to Zephyr, as I said this to him he started to blush. "I know" As Zephyr puts his head down. Anyways I gotta go! Zephyr said as he vanished. From the world. Hey Nimbus? Stratos asked me. Are you alright as he said with a concern look in his eyes. I'm fine I said to Stratos. As I got up he placed his arm on my shoulder. You hungry? He asks me I'm fixing some food up if you are. No thanks I'll eat later.  
As I flew into a tornado I noticed that there was a Water Whirl, The Same one from 3 days ago. As I smiled I really want to go back home, But I think I like it here more….To Be Continued…./pre 


End file.
